


The Dead Among The Living

by BlueSkyofLove



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSkyofLove/pseuds/BlueSkyofLove
Summary: She somehow given a limited second chance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross-posted in FF under the username - Profilers of The Unknown

She ran in the dark alley, hoping to lose the vengeful spirit of a serial killer following her and trying to kill her. She tried to stop the bleeding on her stomach where the ghost managed to stab her.

Her kuji-in was not strong enough to drive the ghost away. She tried to hide in the dumpster, and fumbled with her phone. Trying to call her friends, hoping for them to answer.

She first dialed the number of the man whom she sees as a father figure. But she only got a voicemail, she frantically leave a message, asking for help.

She dialed next the number of the woman whom she sees a mother figure. But like the first person, she only got a voicemail.

She then dialed the number of the girl whom she sees a sister. It rang for a while but eventually switched to voicemail. Again, leaving the same frantic message as the others.

She dialed the number of the boy whom she sees as a brother. The system recorded voice asked if she wanted to pay extra to switch to international call.

She dialed the number of the boy whom she sees as a mischievous brother. Again, it was a voicemail.

She cried.

She's nowhere to run to.

She already lost her contact with her makeshift family the day after their grumpy and narcissistic boss left for England, together with his assistant.

With her bloody hands, she tried to dial the number that the pink-haired woman whom she sees a doting aunt gave her before she left.

It rang, and rang, and rang, but no one answered.

She shivered when the surrounding suddenly become cold.

It's here!

I'm not going to die without fighting. She make a stance, readying her kuji-in.

"Rin! Pyō! Tō! Shā! Kai! Jin! Retsu! Zai! Zen!"

The vengeful ghost screamed in pain but it wasn't enough, she took this chance to run. But he stab her back with his fingers sharp as nails that pierced thru her heart.

She coughed blood and slumped her body on the cold and hard cement. Tears trailed from her eyes as her life flashed thru her mind as her breath leaves her.

"Na... ru..."

And she succumbed to death.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven years later...

**Seven years later.**

Mai finally graduated from the university majoring in Criminal Psychology and minoring in Foreign Language. Her grades are not really that impressive, she's slightly above average, just enough not to fall from her scholarship.

_Mai,_

_We are already here! Come on! We just got back from the US! We heard you finally graduated, congratulations!_

Mai softly smiled at the message from one of her friends.

_Okay... I'm on my way..._

Mai was reminiscing during her first year in the university as walked at the pavement of her school. How she meet her friends, how she survived the hellish university, How she became the woman that she is now.

**Three years ago.**

After SPR closed down, she look for another part time job. During high school, working one part time job is enough for her basic needs. She saved enough money during her time with SPR, so she spend it wisely.

But university is different from high school, she needed another part time job to mend her needs plus school projects. Her scholarship only covered the tuition and miscellaneous fees, seminars, and dormitory.

She's reading the news ads in their bulletin board, hoping to find some company who are looking for a part timer.

_Are you looking for a part time job that pays well? If you can handle gore and bloody crime scenes, then you are the right one we were looking for! For further inquiry, kindly message this email._

_xxxxxx @ gmail . jp_

The announcement caught her attention. Gore and bloody? Mai paled. But it says that pays well. She already seen gore and bloody during her times in SPR. Mai copied the email address to her phone and message them.

_To whom it may concern._

_Good day sir/ma'am,_

_My name is Taniyama Mai, a first year student in Criminology Psychology Department. I've read about you, needing a part timer and I am interested to apply. I want to know what the requirements to get in are._

She send the email before going to her class.

Mai diligently listening to the lecture, she slowly touched her chest where her scar was, and sadly smiled. She softly shook her head, trying to forget that thoughts and went back focusing to the lecture.

Mai felt her phone vibrated as the bell rang.

She immediately flipped her phone open.

_Good day Miss Taniyama,_

_We are the_ _**Profilers of the Unknown** _ _, an underground club in the university who often helps the Ground Zero – a department in the Metropolitan Police Depart who handle unsolved cases due to 'unknown' reasons._

_We usually work during night time after classes. And we work full time during holidays. In return, we will help you with your studies._

_If you are still willing to proceed, you can meet us in the second floor of Profiler's Cafe at 6PM._

_The Profiler's President,_

_Yomozuki Hakuren_

"Profiler's... Cafe...?" Mai tilted her head. "But that's where I work as a cashier... I thought the second floor is off-limits after 6PM?" She mumbled to herself.

_Yomozuki Hakuren-san,_

_Thank you, I will proceed for the part time job. I will meet you at the appointed time._

_Taniyama Mai._

She closed her phone and ran to her next class.

* * *

An auburn-haired man locked his phone and put it back to his pocket. He crossed his arms and smirked at his three club mates slash friends.

"So? Was that a potential new member?" A raven-haired man asked.

"Yes, and she seemed fearless." Yomozuki Hakuren said.

"Hm. A first year? We only put that notice yesterday." A blond-haired lady with green highlights stated.

A bespectacled man laughed. "Well, first years tend to read the bulletin and announcement boards a lot."

"Did you tell her that we are an underground club?"

Hakuren grinned. "Yup~ I even told her that we are working with the Ground Zero."

"Stuuuupid~" The three chimed.

Their phone gone off simultaneously.

"See you later, I still have class~"

They bid their goodbyes and went out from the library.

* * *

Mai's class during Mondays end in 3PM and she will directly go to her part time job in the cafe.

"Excuse me, why is the second floor only until 6?" Mai asked to her co-part timer.

"A group of students made that floor as their meeting place. And they are talking about confidential things, so yeah, they need privacy."

"Oh..."

But shouldn't they use an office instead? Like SPR? Mai wondered.

The cafe usually busy during rush hour, when the clock strikes 6, the door chimed and four students entered and they immediately went upstairs. They hang the chain with a sign **'Off Limits'** on the stair's post.

"I'll be going now." Mai bowed after she folded her apron nicely.

She's standing in the stairway, she's about to lift the chain when she hear a voice from above.

"What are you doing? This is off limits." A baritone voice sharply said.

"I am Taniyama Mai. I'm here to meet Yomozuki Hakuren-san."

The man narrowed his eyes on her. "You are Taniyama Mai?"

"Yes." Mai nodded.

"Fine, you may enter."

Mai carefully place the chain back and went upstairs. She saw four people sitting on a one circular table. Mai politely bowed.

"I'm –" Mai gasped when a playing card was pointed on her neck. Her eyes widened.

"Who are you?" Yomozuki Hakuren asked authoritatively. "You are not human."

Mai shook her head. "I am human."

"But you are not alive." The lone woman in the group seconded, preparing a charm on her hand. The same charm that Ayako usually used. "You don't have... a soul."

Mai gulped. "I can explain, please. Let me explain."

"Let's hear her first, Ren." The raven-haired man said. Hakuren reluctantly pull out.

Mai took the vacant seat and starts telling them the truth about her.

* * *

**BACK TO THE PRESENT TIME**

Mai entered the Profiler's cafe and went to the second floor. And there she saw four of them with different kinds of food on the table and drinks.

"Maiii~" The green-haired lady immediately hugged her. "I miss you."

"Yeah, yeah, I miss you too." Mai chuckled. "What did you do to your hair, Kannon? Is it appropriate for a miko to dye their hair green?"

Fushimi Kannon giggled. "Well~ I want to be a fashionable miko~"

"She's still rebellious as ever." Aizen handed a glass of champagne.

"You've change too Aizen, you no longer wear your thick and nerdy eyeglasses."

"Because his wedding is fast approaching. He needed to look good so his fiancé won't look for anyone else." Ryuuji chuckled as he stuffed pizza on his mouth.

Hakuren smacked his head. "That's rude, we haven't made a toast yet. This is for Mai."

Ryuuji coughed. "I'm sowwry..."

"It's alright." Mai chuckled.

Yomozuki Hakuren cleared his throat. "I am happy we gathered here today for Mai's graduation, although POTU was disbanded last year when Mai was the only member left. POTU might be gone, but our bond as a group wont. Let's toast for Mai!"

"Yeah! Congratulations!"

They all cheered.

After they graduated from the University, Hakuren went to New York, and became profiler in ASPR, at the same time pursuing Ph.D. in Clinical Psychology in XXXX University.

Sato Aizen, who graduated together with Hakuren, went in Paris to follow his long time French entrepreneur girlfriend, and became INTERPOL's profiler, and now they are getting married.

Kannon, who graduated a year after the other two, stayed in Japan. She was based in Kyoto, she worked as profiler in Osaka Prefectural Police Department.

And Ryuuji, Mai sometimes worked with him when the MPD asked for her help. Ryuuji stayed in Tokyo and helped the Ground Zero as their profiler during his free time. Ryuuji is fictional detective-horror-mystery novel author.

"By the way guuuys~~ I'll be going to England next week~~" Ryuuji announced.

"Really? For vacation?" Kannon asked.

"Nope~ I'll attend BSPR's seminar. I was invited by Oliver Davis' himself~"

"He invited you too?" Hakuren asked.

"Yuuuup~"

Mai's eyebrow twitched.

"What did you say? Who invited you?"

"Hm? Ah, Dr. Oliver Davis."

Mai was silent for a moment before she sighed, and continue eating. The three other members glanced at Ryuuji. Kannon pinched his ears.

"Idiot! Why did you bring that up, stupid!" She hissed.

He gasped at his mistake. "I'm sorry Mai –"

Mai waved her hand. "It's alright. It's alright. I was just surprise hearing his name after such long time."

"Don't mention Mai's name to him, Ryuuji." Hakuren sharply instructed.

The said boy nodded vigorously. "Yes, sir!" He even saluted.

They all jumped when Mai's phone gone off. It was the MPD's rightone, she answered and put it on speaker.

"Hello Inspector Susumu?"

_"Ah, Mai-chan... Are you busy?"_

"Yes~ we are~ we are celebrating Mai's graduation~~" Kannon chimed.

_"Oh, congratulations Mai-chan! It's perfect that everyone is there."_

"Is there a problem, Inspector?"

_"Yes, I want to meet with you all tomorrow. Will that be okay?"_

They glanced at their leader, who nodded.

"Yes sir."

* * *

"Yosh, that's the last one." Aizen placed the box on the floor.

"Thank you so much for helping me." Mai bowed. "I can take it from here."

After their graduation party, they helped Mai packing her things. Since she already graduated, she needed to leave the dorm. She already leased a two-bedroom apartment in Shinjuku, since it's only minutes away from Chiyoda, where the MPD headquarter was located. She already planned on working there as a profiler both in Ground Zero and Criminal Investigation Department.

"Now leat's eat~" Ryuuji chirped. Holding boxes of pizza.

"Let me make some tea."

"Ah, Mai~ open my gift first~ it will be useful since you are making a tea~"

Curiously, Mai unwrapped Kannon's gift first, it was quite large and heavy. Her eyes widened when she saw a Japanese tea set.

"Kannon... This is beautiful..." Mai took the porcelain kettle, designed with their chibi funny faces, carefully. "Thank you... I will take care of it..."

"Errr... but why do we have our face on each chawan?" Ryuuji took the bowl with his face on it. "And on the kettle too! Why my face looks funny?!"

"It's personally made~ I asked a Japanese tea sets maker company that I know~" Kannon smiled, then she pinched his nose. "And you can't complain, your face is always funny to me."

The boy grumbled an insults and Kannon punched him. Seeing the two bickering reminded her of Ayako and Bou-san.

Mai giggled. "Then I will use this." She took the box and went to the kitchen to prepare their tea. Leaving them in the living room.

"Is it true that Mai will continue working in MPD?" Hakuren asked Ryuuji.

"Yes, Inspector Susumu wanted her to stay. But this time, she will also helped the CID."

"Will she be okay?" Aizen worriedly asked.

"Kannon, how is she?" Their leader asked.

"She's fine. It's fine. Nothing to worry about." The green-haired miko answered. "But... I can't imagine... Mai will be gone soon..." She sobbed. Ryuuji rushed to her side to comfort her.

"We... can't do anything about it. We are not gods." Aizen mumbled.

"Aizen is right. We can't turn back the time." Hakuren stared at the kitchen.

"Mai is already dead for a long time now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While attending BSPR's seminar, Ryuuji and Hakuren met Oliver Davis, the two were shocked learning that he brought the whole SPR members with him in England!

Ryuuji was on deep thought as he sat on the plane, he's now going to England. He was invited personally by Dr. Olive Davis, the person who Mai previously worked for. He wanted to see him personally too.

Ryuuji sighed and closed his eyes to sleep, strange... he immediately starts dreaming the day he met Mai, when she was still a scared first year in the university.

_Mai took the vacant seat as she starts telling her story._

_"I... I was brought back to life thru necromancy. It was a demon's spell that was keeping me alive."_

_"What?!" They all exclaimed._

_"Three years ago... I was killed by a vengeful spirit in a dark alley not far from my work place." She started. "The ghost pierced my heart and I died."_

_They all gasped. Hakuren immediately stood up and grabbed Mai. "Show me the scar." He demanded._

_Mai opened the buttons of her shirt and showed it to them. There is no scar, but rather, a sigil with goat's head inside an inverted pentagram tattooed on it._

_"This is... the Sigil of Baphomet." Hakuren gritted out. "Baphomet the Necromancer?" The others gasped in fear._

_Mai closed her shirt and continue her story. "I don't know what happened after I died, I just remember waking up in the same alley, and a person with black wings and a goat head appeared before me, it talked to me via telepathy. It said, he already got the payment, and he will let me live, until my thirtieth birthday, until then, his sigil will be my heart. I am going to live as long the sigil is still visible."_

" _B-B-Baphomet took your heart?!" Aizen stuttered._

_Mai nodded. "He did since its already in tatters."_

_"Wait!" Ryuuji interjected. "What payment? What did you gave him?!"_

_Mai shook her head. "I don't exactly know, he only said he already took the things that makes me alive."_

_"Your soul and emotions." Hakuren said. "Those are the things that make and feel you alive. Baphoment made you an apathetic soulless person."_

_Everyone was silence before Kannon gasped in disbelieve._

_"So in short, if the sigil faded on your chest… you will… will die…?"_

_"Yes." Mai nodded. "And it fades every year. The first time I have it, it was darker than this."_

_"Don't you have a family?" Aizen asked._

_"I am orphan since middle school." She answered bluntly. "But during my first year in school, I worked in SPR for almost a year, I made a makeshift family, but they eventually left me too."_

_"Did the vengeful spirit suddenly attacked you out of nowhere?" The leader asked._

_Mai shook her head. "Days after my former boss closed SPR, I already felt that something is weird, so I tried to call the miko and a Buddhist monk in the group to ask for a protection charm, but I couldn't reached them. Even the Catholic exorcist in our group."_

_Ryuuji clenched his hand hearing her story. "Did your friends know that you are a ghost magnet?" He asked._

_"Yes."_

_"And they still leave you like that?!" He exclaimed in anger._

_"Calm down, Ryuuji." Aizen scolded._

_"So... am I accepted in the club?" Mai asked._

_"Yes, of course." Hakuren smiled. "Welcome to the Profilers of the Unknown, I am Yomozuki Hakuren, the president, or rather, the leader, since we are an underground and unofficial club. I am a spiritual medium, a fourth year student majoring in Criminal Profiling minoring in Toxicology."_

_"I am Sato Aizen, fourth year student. I am a normal person who depends on my intelligence, medical knowledge, and resourcefulness. Majoring in Forensic Psychology minoring in General Physiology." The bespectacled man smiled._

_"I am the stylish miko of Yasukuni shrine, Fushimi Kannon. Nice to meet you~" She grinned at her. "Third year~ from the College of Psychology majoring in Abnormal Psychology and minoring in Music~"_

_Ryuuji snorted beside her. "You're just a rebellious miko." Kannon's fist landed on his jaw. "Ouch! Not on the face, stupid!"_

_"Who the hell you called stupid, ugly?!" Kannon exclaimed. She grabbed his collar. "Hurry, introduce yourself!"_

_"I am Suzui Ryuuji." He grunted. "Third year, majoring in Literature and minoring in_ _Psychotherapy_ _. I am an aspiring detective-horror-thriller novel author. Nice to meet you."_

_"I am Taniyama Mai, nice to meet you." Mai introduced with a straight face._

* * *

Ryuuji yawned and stretched his body, he felt numb after long hours of sitting in the plane. He's not really excited to attend the seminar, he don't want meet the person that caused Mai's sadness. He's not really sure why he was invited, he can understand Hakuren, but him? Nah.

He called for a taxi and went to his house and rest.

After an hour and half, the cab parked in front of a detached bungalow in Girton village in Cambridge.

Ryuuji opened the wooden the gate, and walked to the bricked pathway. It was his dream to own a bungalow in one of the history-rich country. The home of paranormal, Jack the Ripper, Sherlock Holmes, Shakespeare, and many notable figures in literature. And that's why when he saved up enough money, he immediately the bungalow that he's been eyeing for years.

It has three bedroom, kitchen, and gardens, it was perfect as vacation house.

He was whistling a happy song, when his peripheral view caught something in the garden. His jaw dropped when he saw Hakuren leisurely having a cup of tea while reading a magazine in the flint garden.

Hakuren looked up when he heard a soft thud. "Oh, you've arrived."

"What are you doing here, idiot! This is my house!" He exclaimed. "Since when are you here?!"

"I arrived hours before you." He calmly answered.

Ryuuji sighed in defeat. "You have your own place."

Hakuren stopped momentarily before flipping the magazine to the next page. "I don't want to go home. My brother was there, and the seminar tomorrow starts early, I don't want to take a three-hour drive to Cambridge."

Ryuuji grumbled before entering his home, to change into casual shirt and shorts. The maid prepared another cup of tea and sandwiches for him when he went back to the garden.

"I'm considering buying a house either here or in London."

"Oh please, look somewhere else, I don't want you to become my neighbour." He rolled his eyes and stuffed his mouth with delicious food.

"By the way, the others said that they will follow us here, together with Mai."

He coughed, and reached for the tea. After regaining his breath, he gasped. "Are you serious?! What if she will meet Oliver Davis?!"

"If they are destined to meet, then they will meet. How many times Mai have been here?"

"A lot...?"

"Right, but none of those times she meet Oliver."

Ryuuji was still in doubt. "But still... I don't want Mai to meet him... He left her." He pouted.

Hakuren reached for his tea. "Maybe Mai... will show any emotional changes when she meet them."

"Right, and its pure anger."

* * *

Ryuuji was sleepy throughout the seminar, they are talking about the achievements of BSPR throughout the years after Oliver came back from Japan. Ryuuji narrowed his eyes at the man in the stage.

 _So that's him huh..._ He huffed and crossed his arms.

"Hey, I want you to pay attention." Hakuren hissed.

"No way! I didn't understand anything. And I'm already hungry..."

"There's an after-party after this."

Ryuuji perked up. "Food!"

Hakuren slapped his forehead, shaking his head, wondering how this guy still managed having toned and physically fit body despite of being a glutton – who eats six times a day, plus snacks.

Six in the evening arrived and the guest went to the function hall, where the after-party that begins with a cocktail reception was held. Hakuren shook up hands with people he knew and previously met.

They talked about business and the like.

Ryuuji went the buffet table when he saw someone approaching him.

It's Oliver Davis!

He control not to scowl at the young man.

"Suzui Ryuuji, I'm glad you made it." Oliver said in Japanese.

His lips twitched and forced a smile. "Ah, thank you for inviting me Dr. Davis. Although I didn't know why I am invited here in the first place, I am not even associated with paranormal."

"I've read your book." He said.

Ryuuji raised an eyebrow. "You read fiction?"

"Only your book." He affirmed. "Your book has sense, as if, it was inspired by true events."

"It _is_ inspired by true events." Ryuuji corrected. "It was mostly based on the cases that I took."

"Cases?" He asked curiously.

"I am a profiler in MPD." He proudly said.

"I see..."

"Naru! There you are!" A woman glad in kimono approached him, together with other group of people. She lift her sleeve to her mouth. "You must be the author that Naru took interest in."

"Eh?! Really?!" The others exclaimed behind them.

"Yes."

"Hara Masako." She introduced. "I've start reading your book, and I must say, it was interesting."

"Thank you." He said. "Are they BSPR's employee Dr. Davis?"

"Yes. They are my team."

"Oh, I never thought BSPR hired Japanese people." A new voice joined them. "Yomozuki Hakuren, nice to meet you."

Oliver's eyebrow twitched hearing the name. It was the name that he frequently read in ASPR's website. He is one of their excellent mediums and psychologists. And he heard some BSPR's employees comparing the two of them.

"We are already Naru's team in Japan." Ayako stated, batting her eyelashes at the handsome man. "Matsuzaki Ayako, I'm a medical doctor and a miko."

Ryuuji and Hakuren slightly widened their eyes.

"Japan branch? SPR? You are all the SPR team?" Ryuuji questioned.

"Yes." Oliver answered.

"Since when did you transfer your team here?" Ryuuji was now interrogating them.

"Seven years ago." He answered. "It was a week after I left Japan."

Ryuuji was clenching his hand, he can clearly saw that they intentionally left Mai alone in Japan!

"Naru was already comfortable working with us, and we already used to his bossy attitude." Bou-san chuckled. "I forgot to introduce myself, Takigawa Hoshou at your service."

"Hmm. But I expected your team having several people. Is it really all of them?" Hakuren inquired.

The team was silent. They were avoiding his gaze, and no one tried to answer.

"We left someone behind, for her own good." Oliver said.

"How is it for her own good?!" Ryuuji raised his voice.

"We wanted her to live a normal life away from paranormal. She's a trouble magnet. It was her, working with us that trigger her latent psychic abilities to occur." Ayako explained.

"If she will not be exposed in paranormal any further, she will have her normal life back from before she met us." Bou-san seconded.

"And besides, she hasn't really contributed in the team, aside from her dreams, but now that her spiritual guide being gone, I doubt if she still have retro-cognition dreams." Masako mumbled under her kimono sleeve.

"Bullshit!" Ryuuji cussed. "I'm going home. I'm no longer in the mood to party." He stomped on his way out, leaving Hakuren to deal with them.

"I apologized about him." Hakuren glared at them. "But I am quite disappointed of you, Dr. Davis."

"Excuse me?" Oliver asked in disbelief.

"Hey, do you know who you are talking to?" Bou-san asked sharply.

He sneered at them. "You said that she's a trouble magnet and yet, you left her alone? Latent psychic ability is not an automatic switch that will turn off when not in use. We can't turn off our instincts." He narrowed his eyes at him. "You're the one who said that, in one of your research about Intuitive Abilities."

Seeing Oliver Davis trying to hide his shock, Hakuren scoffed. "This is ridiculous! Oliver Davis is not sticking up on his research?! That's unheard of!" He sneered at him. "I don't know why they are overestimating you, really." He heard someone called him from the distance.

"Excuse me, I have to go, it was nice chatting with you." He curtly bowed before turning his heels.

Naru broke the glass of champagne on his hand, it was not his PK, it was a sheer force.

Oliver Davis was deeply insulted.

* * *

"I told you don't follow us here in England, stupid!" Ryuuji was exclaiming on his phone.

_"Who the hell are you ordering me around, ugly?!" The female voice on the other line yelled back. "I want her to have a vacation before formally starting her job."_

"If you want to follow, fine! Just don't bring Mai along!"

_"Tell me the reason first!"_

"Olive Davis and the whole SPR is here!"

_Kannon gasped. "What...?!"_

"That stupid guy brought his whole team here." He grumbled. "He brought them all except Mai." He stuffed his mouth with food. He was so hungry and angry after leaving the party and ordered several boxes of pizza, and Beef Wellington "I don't want her to see them. She might feel abandoned again, do you understand?! If you want a vacation, go somewhere else except here."

_"Fine! We will go Italy then." Kannon huffed. "Don't forget to buy me souvenirs."_

Ryuuji burped on his phone, which made Kannon sputtered curses on the other line, he giggled before ending the call. He continue eating his take out foods while watching TV. It was then when Hakuren arrived.

"So, how's the party?" He asked.

"I just insulted the high and mighty Oliver Davis." Hakuren smirked in satisfaction. "He was so stupid."

"Right?" He reached for another slice of beef. "By the way, I asked Kannon not to bring Mai here and she agreed, they will go to Italy instead."

Hakuren was in deep thought. "No, let Mai come here and see them."

Ryuuji snapped his head to him. "HAAAAAA?! No way! Think of what would she feel if she will see them!"

"Mai is devoid of emotion, remember?" He said. "But, what if something will change?"

He narrowed his eyes. "I won't agree to it."

"It's not like they will have a reunion, we will just let Mai see them from the distance, and observe her reaction."

"It sounds like you wanted to use her as a guinea pig."

"You are not totally wrong... but I am just curious, can a demon really void someone's emotions? What if he only repressed it and needed a trigger?" Ryuuji listening to him as he was chewing his food. "It took some time, but Mai learned to smile and laugh with us."

"Right, but she never told us that she's happy either." Ryuuji retorted. "I can even smile and laugh even though I am not happy. And besides, she only learned it due to Kannon and Aizen's persistence. And Mai's laugh sounded like a robot, **'Ha-Ha-Ha'** like that." He imitated.

"That's that am I saying, maybe some kind of trigger will help her." Hakuren tossed his phone at him. "Now, call Kannon."

Ryuuji widened his eyes, remembering his earlier mischief. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no! _You_ call her instead!"

He gave him a look. "Did you… pissed her off again?"

The raven-haired man sheepishly grinned.

"Kindda~"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai met the demon Baphomet close up for the first time since she was brought back to life. BSPR wanted Yomozuki Hakuren to quit ASPR and work for them instead, what will he do?

"Eh? Italy? We're not going to follow Ryuuji and Ren in England?" Mai asked when Kannon informed her about the changes in their plan.

"Yup! I mean, we've been to UK soooo many times already and I am sick of it~ let's tour Rome this time~"

Kannon was staying in Mai's new place. She knew that Mai didn't really sleep, being dead and all. She only closed her eyes pretending to be asleep, in order for her roommates in the dormitory won't find her suspicious.

"Kannon... Thank you... for everything... you, Ren, Ryuuji, and Aizen... I can't thank you enough." Mai softly smiled at her.

Kannon tear up. "Mai! I'm sorry! I'm really, really, really sorry!" The miko hugged her tight. "We couldn't do anything about your situation."

"It's alright. I already accepted my fate. I already died once, and I am grateful that I was given a second chance to live although there's a deadline."

"But I don't want that! I want us to be friends forever, our future children to be friends, I want us to grow old together, watched our grandchildren to be friends." Kannon was now sobbing on her shoulders.

Mai reluctantly patted her back. "I don't understand why you are crying though."

Hakuren and others asked several spiritualists and demonologists for help regarding Mai's situation. But they shook heads, saying that it's beyond their power hearing Baphomet's name. It is already a dead end when the demon gotten a hold of the person's soul, they are now basically a _**'puppet'**_ for the demon's entertainment purposes.

Kannon sobbed when they reached the end, they couldn't save Mai. No one can save Mai. She can only wait for her time that the demon lend to her to end. And so, the POTU make Mai write her bucket list – the things she wanted to do, the places she wanted to visit, the food that she wanted to eat, or people she wanted to meet, and the team made it come true for her.

They wanted Mai to leave without regrets. Although it's only her physical body that will perish, since her soul is already gone.

Kannon and Ryuuji chose to stay in Japan for Mai, they don't want to leave her alone. Hakuren went to America and worked in ASPR hoping to encounter someone who can help them, he didn't give up just yet, as long as Mai is still there with them, he won't stop looking for a solution. And Aizen, giving moral and monetary (if needed) support to everyone.

Kannon jumped when her phone gone off and reached her it from her bed. Her growled seeing the caller ID.

"You!" She yelled. "You disgusting ugly idiot! How dare you letting me hear your burp earlier! Just wait until you came back! I will beat the hell out of you –"

 _"Kannon, calm down. Have mercy on my eardrums."_ The person on the other line grumbled.

Kannon stopped her tirades when she heard the familiar voice. "Ren! Why are you using that idiot's phone? And where is he?"

_"He's in the corner, cowering in fear, you are in loudspeaker so he heard your rants earlier." Hakuren chuckled. "He already reflected on his actions."_

"Hmp! I doubt that." She huffed. "So, why are you calling?"

_"I want you to stick with your original plan, and follow us here England."_

Kannon froze. She glanced at Mai and gestured that she will go out for a while. Mai nodded. "W-W-W-W-W-What?! Are you serious?! Ryuuji said that you met the SPR there!" She seethed. "I don't want Mai to meet them!"

 _"It's an experiment Kannon, I want to see if there will be some changes in Mai when she saw them."_ Hakuren reason out.

"But I already booked a ticket to Rome!"

_"I will refund you."_

"Fine but I will strangle you if something bad will happen to her."

_"Of course."_

Kannon locked her phone and went back to the bedroom.

* * *

BSPR employees was chatting about Oliver Davis' sudden change in behaviour after the seminar. He asked Lin to investigate all Yomozuki Hakuren's job in ASPR. He still haven't forgotten the insult that the guy threw at him during the after party.

Was leaving Mai is really the right choice? He started to doubt his decision of leaving his other assistant in Japan. Naru heaved a sigh and start working the paper works for any potential cases.

Masako observed Naru from his office. It's been seven years since she went to England with him, among the other SPR members, she's the first one to follow Oliver. Her career as a celebrity medium expanded from Japan to England and BSPR is now acknowledging her. She's now working back in fort, Japan and England. And she already get the good sides of his parents, the only problem now is the man himself. She sometimes heard Naru calling Mai's name asking for tea during the first years of their relocation.

He still haven't get used to it without Mai on his side.

But ever since the after party, Naru became distracted. It's because of those two Japanese people – Suzui Ryuuji and Yomozuki Hakuren.

She don't want Naru to come back to Japan. She was quite relief when Naru decided to leave Mai in Japan. She don't want the two of them to meet again, call her selfish, but this is the only thing that Masako holds now. She knew Naru loves Mai, all this years... Naru was thinking about her.

One of these days, she will make Naru call her by her first name.

"Naru." Lin entered his office and handed him a manila brown envelope. "This is all the information regarding Yomozuki Hakuren in ASPR."

Naru immediately snatched it from him and starts reading it. His credentials was amazing, he wrote scientific books, desertions, and thesis about his field, and he's one of their lead investigators, why BSPR failed to noticed this person was beyond him.

He even read his works.

He his eyebrows rose when he saw that Hakuren sometimes worked with CIA and FBI as their profiler, and while he's still a student, a group of profilers that led by him helped the Japan's MPD's Ground Zero.

"Impressive." He mumbled. To think that there's another person with brains working on the same field as him, he's a worthy rival.

"You haven't heard about him?" Lin asked his young charge.

"I did, but I never put a thought on him."

"It seems that it was one of the Board of Directors who invited him in the seminar." Lin informed. "And I heard what they've been talking about last night."

"They want him to work here?"

Lin nodded. "Yes, but he declined."

Naru placed the report on his drawer and continue his work. "One more thing, I want you to contact Mai in Japan. Check on how she was doing." He ordered, concern laced on his voice.

"After all this years?" Lin narrowed his eyes. "You always shrugged it off before every time I tell you that. Did something happened at the party?"

"Yomozuki-san called me stupid for leaving Mai in Japan alone, knowing that she's a magnet of trouble. He used my own research against me."

"I already told you, leaving her alone is a bad idea. She no longer have Gene to guide her, we should've brought her along and starts training her, instead of just leaving her like that. Not just you, but everyone else."

"It was for her own good." He defended. "I want her to live a normal life."

"No Naru, it was because of your pride." Lin pointed out.

"Whatever." Naru deadpanned. "Now leave, and check on her."

Lin left his office to do what he was told to do.

* * *

The miko jerked when Mai's cold hand touched her.

"Are you okay? You were scowling the whole time." Mai asked.

They are on the plane to England, and Kannon was not in good mood. "I'm fine, I'm just sleepy~"

"Then sleep. I will wake you up."

"Okaaaay~~" Kannon covered her eyes and starts dozing off on her shoulder.

Mai closed her eyes too. The girl gasped when she opened her eyes, and she's lying on top of the table, in the middle of the room. Mai abruptly stood up, there's no way she can be dreaming, ever since Baphomet took her soul, she no longer have dreams 'cause she can no longer sleep. So why...

"Welcome, Mai."

The girl shivered at the cold voice behind her. Mai slowly turned and saw a man with long silky hair and red glowing eyes, with black horns on his head, entered the huge door.

"W-W-Who are you?" Strange, Mai felt fear.

The man chuckled and ushered her to the table. "Right, this is the first time I called you here. I am Baphomet."

Mai widened her eyes, this beautiful man before her is Baphomet? That goat demon?! "Liar! Baphomet is a goat!" She exclaimed. "That goes 'Meeeeh'!"

The demon blinked at her before laughing out loud. "As expected you are different form the others!" He exclaimed between laughter. "I am that Baphomet. This my true form. I only appeared as goat-like demon when I was first summoned centuries ago, and people mistook it as my real appearance."

"Ah..." She looked around the room and saw a glass jar with a sand clock beside it. "What is that?"

"Your soul and emotions." He smiled.

"Eh?! You haven't consumed it yet?"

"This is the first time I've done something like this too." He stated. "Usually, I will immediately consume a person's soul before giving them a second chance. But with your soul... I want it to be my main dish. It was so... pure. I want to savour it at the end of your time."

"Oh... I see... Can I look at it?"

"Of course." Baphomet studied her reaction. She was purely looking at the glass, fascinated. Strange girl... if it was the others, they already begged him to return their soul and let them live again.

"Whoa! So my soul looks like a smoke trapped in a jar!" She giggled. "Amazing! This the first time I've seen a soul captured by a demon."

The demon stared at her excited face. "Mai, you need to wake up now." Baphomet ordered. "I just brought you here to show that."

"Can I meet you again?"

The demon shrugged. "It depends on me, I somehow control you now."

"Ah, then let me say thank you." Mai smiled at him.

He blinked few times before tilted his head. This girl is thanking him? A demon? "Thank you? For what?"

"For giving me a second chance to live."

"You only live until your thirtieth birthday." He reminded.

"I don't mind, at least I can spend time with my friends until then. So... thank you."

Baphomet scoffed, touching her, bringing her back to her world.

"She is really a strange girl."

The demon sat on his throne and a rare smile placed on his black lips as he recalled the first time he saw Mai's corpse, it was so... beautiful.

He was out to the human world, specifically in Japan, when he felt his followers trying to summon him. He showed themselves to his devotees and let them prayed to him. After the service, he felt a fading life force not far from where he is, curious, he followed it instead of going back to the underworld.

He saw a girl on the verge of death.

He knelt beside her. She's still faintly breathing, she's going to die any second now. He lifted her blood-soaked body and went to the underworld.

He carefully placed her on the sacrificial table and ripped her clothes, Mai breathed her last breath and Baphomet placed her soul in a glass jar. Her soul is pure as white, he can feel no malice on it. It was so bright, and warm, sadness and confusion was felt too.

Curiously, he looked inside of her memories.

The moment she was born.

She grew up.

Her father's death.

Her mother's death.

High school memories.

Joining SPR.

Her adventures in SPR.

Her confession.

Her heartache.

Their abandonment.

Her death.

 _Strange girl..._ Baphomet thought. _There's no faint of anger in her, even after from what they've done. Only sadness and sorrow..._

He glanced at Mai's corpse in the table. Her emotions are so bright... She's a sympathetic person. Baphoment smiled at his idea.

"Alright, I will give you a chance to live, but I will take away all your emotions." He sucked Mai's emotions and place it together with her soul in the jar.

With his power she took Mai's shredded heart, the vengeful ghost really did some damage on it. And place his sigil on it and returned her to where she died.

"She will be my finest fare. I never had one for centuries."

His scarlet eyes glowed in excitement.

* * *

"Mai! Wake up!"

Mai groaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"What is it?" She groggily mumbled.

"You fall asleep?! As in really sleeping?!" Kannon gasped.

Mai yawned and looked at her surrounding, she's back in the plane, and they've arrived. "Yeah... I had a chat with Baphomet." She stood up and get her pack bag in the compartment.

Kannon stared at her in horror. "What...?"

Mai smiled at her. "Don't worry, I'm not going to die yet. He was just bored and needed someone to talk to."

"Are you okay?" She asked in concern.

"Yes, no need to worry."

The two walked to the arrival area after the long queue in the immigration for their passport stamps.

"That idiot! I told him not to be late!" Kannon grumbled, clenching his hand. "I punish him later!"

"Ah, he's here." Mai interjected seeing a white Ferrari halted in front of them.

"Yo! I'm here to pick you up!" Ryuuji greeted. He paled when he saw Kannon's dark look. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I forgot the time while I was eating at the nearby cafe!" He quickly apologized.

"Hmp!" She huffed and tossed her purse at him, which he caught by reflex. "Then treat us in that cafe."

Ryuuji beamed at her. "Of course!"

He opened the passenger seat for Mai, and the front seat for Kannon, and they drive to Cambridge.

* * *

BSPR employees were buzzing around when they saw Martin Davis touring a handsome man around, he's more charismatic and good looking than their young doctor. Yomozuki Hakuren received a call earlier, one from BSPR's Board of Director who was pestering him to quit ASPR and work for them instead. He already declined the offer but he was stubborn.

"Before you make a decision, I want you to have a closer look at the office first." The BOD said.

Hakuren sighed and accepted his idea, but it doesn't mean he will accept his offer.

Marin Davis showed him the research department, their talented investigators, and the equipment rooms.

"We have the latest and custom made equipment, talented investigators, and brilliant researchers. Not to mention the cafeteria's chefs are professionals too." He bragged, his assistant opened his office, and saw Oliver together with his team inside.

The auburn-haired man ignored them.

Martin gestured them to wait, the Board of Directors asked him to convinced Hakuren to transfer by showing the company's assets.

"Is something bothering you Mr Yomozuki?" He asked when he saw him in deep thought, sitting on his office's couch.

"You didn't have a Psychotherapy Department? Or Counsellors?" He asked. "Lots of people who dealt with traumatic events due to paranormal, tend to suffer unstable state of mind after, and you need professionals to attend them. Psychic Research didn't only involve researchers and equipment, it also involves the clients' well-being."

Martin opened his mouth to answer but Oliver beat him to it.

"We are already planning on putting one."

"Pfft! Hahahahah!" Everyone was shocked at his sudden outburst of emotion. "And you expect me to transfer in this company?" He sneered, glaring sharply at Oliver. "Why would I? When ASPR already have everything."

He stood up and bowed at Martin. "I'm sorry professor, but I already made up my mind. I will stay in ASPR, I will not be swayed with anything."

"I see, I understand." Martin offered his hand. "But, I am still looking forward in working with you in the future, Mr Yomozuki."

"Well, I'm not." He smiled, shaking his hand before leaving the office, not even glancing at the gobsmacked SPR members.

"You want him work for BSPR, father?" Oliver asked incredulously. "Why?"

"The Board wanted him, they saw his achievements in the field. Although he is somewhat similar to you, who hates media attention." Martin sat on his chair and faced them. He handed a case file to Oliver.

"I want you to take this case." Martin stared at Oliver's eyes. "And Mr Yomozuki will be joining your team as an observer."

Naru and Lin was stunned. They stared at the professor unbelievably.

The others gaped in shock.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai reminisced her life after she was brought back to life.

Mai was sitting in the gazebo, feeling the fresh air... or rather, trying to feel the fresh air. Mai closed her eyes, recalling her memories from seven years ago where she found herself miraculously alive... or so she thought.

_She coughed blood and slumped her body on the cold and hard cement. Tears trailed from her eyes as her life flashed thru her mind as her breath leaves her._

_"Na... ru..."_

_And she succumbed to death. After a moment, Mai gasped and snapping her eyes open._

_"Welcome to your second chance of life."_

_Mai looked around when a voice suddenly spoke in her head, and there she saw a creature sitting, it has black wings and a goat head._

_"Who... are you?"_

_"My name is Baphomet, a fiend from underworld. With my necromancy, and your payment, I brought you back to life."_

_"P-Payment?" Mai stuttered. "I didn't remember giving you anything..."_

_"I took the things that made you human and make you feel alive."_

_Mai stared at him. "I don't understand."_

_Baphomet pointed at her chest. "My mark will be your new heart. You will live until you turned thirty."_

_"A limitation..."_

_"Remember you are already dead, you are now simply a walking corpse." She heard his voice echoing in her before Baphomet faded slowly._

_She went back to her apartment, she stripped on her clothes in the bathroom and saw the black tattoo on her chest, and it was the same as the head of the demon she met earlier. The first changes that Mai noticed was she didn't feel sleepy, hungry, or tired at all. She used it on her advantage and worked overtime, studied overnight, and watched mountains of movies._

_Her friends notice that she no longer smile or laugh on their jokes like she used to. That's when she noticed that not only laughing, but Mai can longer cry, or feel anything in that matter._

_Her friends noticed that she no longer eats, at first they thought that she's saving money. So they bought her lunch. Mai ate a little for appearance's sake._

_She's empty._

_Her tattoo faded slowly every year on her birthday._

_She's cold, her skin is cold like what her friends noticed. Of course. Mai thought. Corpse are cold._

_But she can't say that without scaring her friends._

_And Mai can no longer use the kuji-in, the protective spell that Ayako taught her. She no longer needs protection. From whom she's going to protect herself to? Vengeful spirit that killed her?_

_Ridiculous, she's technically dead._

_It took sometime before Mai get used to it until she graduated high school and entered university where she met her current friends who taught her how to laugh and smile (although without hinting any emotions to it)._

_Hakuren said it was fine, as long as her face will show different expressions aside from a straight one, so the others won't find it weird._

Mai opened her eyes when she heard footsteps behind her.

Hakuren patted her head. "What are you doing here all alone?"

"Kannon and Ryuuji are breaking my eardrums." She stated bluntly. "They never stopped pissing each other."

The POTU leader joined her. The maids brought another cup for tea, and a platter of snacks at them.

"They are like that ever since I met them, apparently, they've known each other since middle school." Hakuren chuckled sipping his tea. "When will you start your work?"

"On the first day of the month. Wednesday next week."

"Hm. Good luck."

Mai tugged her lips upward. "Thanks."

"Aizen went back to Paris?" He asked.

Mai nodded. "Yes, for the preparation of his wedding, aren't you the best man?"

"They already measured my size for the tuxedo." Hakuren warily glanced at her. "Aren't you jealous?"

"Of whom?"

"Aizen."

"Why?"

"Because he's going to marry the person he loves and make a family with her. And live with her for the rest of his life."

"No." Mai answered in monotone.

"Hm. I thought you want to have a family of your own."

"Before, but now that I'm dead and everything. It's not on my mind. I want to help as many people as I can before my time was up."

"I see..." Hakuren mumbled.

Moments of silence passed when they heard Kannon's voice. She's all freshen up, following Ryuuji behind.

"There you are, you two! We've been looking for you!" She plopped on the vacant seat, and eat the prepared sandwiches. Ryuuji perked up when he smelt food.

"Have you forgiven him from his mischiefs before you came, Kannon?" Hakuren asked the woman.

"Hm? Not really."

Hakuren smirked. "But the hickies on your neck says otherwise though."

Kannon and Ryuuji both chocked. Kannon reflexively covered her neck, she glared at the man beside her. "I told you not to leave one, stupid!" She pulled his ears.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! I'm sorry! But you are so beautiful and irresistible! I couldn't stop myself."

Kannon blushed deeply and ran back inside the house screaming in embarrassment.

"Yosh! These sandwich will be all mine~" He sang.

Hakuren rolled his eyes, shaking his head in disbelief.

Mai only blinked at them.

* * *

Ryuuji and Kannon was glaring daggers at their leader, they originally disapproved of his idea about Mai seeing the SPR members, but Hakuren insisted, they are now walking in the busy streets of Cambridge, they made Mai disguise – she's wearing a shoulder length blond wig with red beret, and sunglasses.

They are on their way to Starbucks Cafe, where, according to Hakuren, the SPR hangs out. Since it's near Cambridge University where Naru teaches. The group occupied the table in the middle where they can clearly see the people who will come and go in the cafe.

"Why are we here?" Mai asked.

"Just chillin~" Kannon chirped. "Let's order~"

"The usual?" Ryuuji asked them before going to the counter. The three nodded. The raven haired man went to the counter and order.

The glass door opened, and familiar guffaws rang in Mai's ears. She looked up and saw Yasuhara, Ayako, John, and Bou-san, entered the cafe, with Masako, Oliver, Lin, and Madako on tow.

Kannon and Hakuren immediately snapped their heads at Mai when she removed her sunglasses. SPR was chatting noisily, or rather, Yasu was on his usual antics and teased Bou-san, where the monk will react excessively, and the others, except the stoic persons, will laugh at him.

Mai was staring at the group as they occupied two tables.

"M-Mai...?" Kannon called anxiously. Hakuren studied her micro expressions.

Mai sighed and softly smiled. "I am glad that Baphomet took all my emotions away." Mai saw Kannon's worried look, and Hakuren's concern eyes. "I am fine, I felt nothing at all." She assured them.

Ryuuji went back to their table with their orders only to find them surrounded by tense atmosphere.

"What... did I miss?"

He cocked his head to side confusedly.

* * *

"Lin, report." Naru ordered. They chose the secluded corner of the cafe to discuss things. Madoka dragged him and Lin to join with everyone else while having a break.

Lin opened his laptop, they looked at the onmyouji curiously.

"I can't believe you're working during break time!" Madoka whined.

"Shut up for a moment Madoka, this is important." Naru sternly warned. The pink-haired woman immediately shut her mouth, she rarely heard Naru shutting her up in such tense tone, so it must be really important.

"I can't find anything about her after graduation." Lin started. "She was last seen by her landlady when she decided to moved out from her previous apartment after graduating in high school, where she went and what she do, no one knew."

"Hey, who did you investigate?" Ayako asked curiously.

"Using BSPR's resources in looking for someone not relevant to the –" Madoka was cut off.

"We are looking for Mai." Naru's words made everyone silent.

"Why are you looking for her? Do you plan on bringing her here?" Masako asked, narrowing her eyes. She won't let Naru do that.

The scientist didn't answer her, and asked Lin to continue. "She disappear without trace, I search every universities and vocational schools in Japan but found nothing. No records of her enrolling nor graduating."

Naru was in deep thought before asking his team. "Before you followed us here, did anyone of you contact Mai?"

They were looking at each other, before shaking their heads.

"You told us to keep distance from her for a while, remember?" Yasu reminded him.

"Naru what's happening? Why are you suddenly searching for her now? All these years?" Madoka demanded for an answer.

"Yomozuki-san's argument was good." Naru said. "He told us that leaving Mai, a latent psychic which whom I would add a trouble magnet, alone is a dangerous idea."

"We already told you that but you didn't listen!" Madoka exclaimed. "And now we can longer find her! She disappeared!"

"Or already dead." Masako mumbled, all of them even the stoic duo glared at her. Masako shrugged. "Knowing Mai's ability to attract trouble, I wouldn't be surprise if she is."

"I already considered that possibility." Lin declared sharply. "But there's no record of her death either, or records of an unclaimed corpse."

Bou-san chuckled. "Of course, there's no way Mai-chan will be dead. She's a fighter and a survivor."

"Right, maybe she's just hiding because she's mad at us." Yasuhara seconded.

A man wearing grey knitted cardigan, with black six-pocket shorts and black beret sitting two tables away from them stood up upon getting his order, leaving the cafe, turning off his recorder.

* * *

Mai looked around her surroundings and she's not in her room, she's in Baphomet's place again. She saw him sitting on his throne, smiling at her.

"What do you want?" She narrowed her eyes on him.

Baphomet stood up and helped Mai on her feet, and went to the circular table. Mai took a seat on a peculiar designed chair.

"I saw what happened and I heard what you said when you saw those people."

Mai stared at him. "So...?"

"Did you noticed anything when you are here in my place?" Mai tilted her head, confused. She gasped. "I can... I have feelings!" She exclaimed. That's right, she remember she felt fear the first time she was here.

She has her emotions when she's here.

"Yes." The demon smiled. "Now, I want you to recall the first time you saw them after all these years." Mai blinked few times before she hanged her head down.

Baphomet frowned, he took her chin and made her look at him. "Hey –" His words drowned when he saw the sadness in her eyes, and tears trailed down on her cheek. Ah, he don't want to see that expression.

He wanted her to get angry, not sad.

"Why are you sad? Aren't you supposed to feel angry? They left you! They are the reason why you died!" He exclaimed. This girl... Why... He couldn't understand her at all.

"I am just someone they worked with for a year. I am not tied with them with bonds like blood relations, and besides, the makeshift family was my idea alone." Mai explained sadly. "They have their own life, they are not entitled to look for me like I'm their family or something. I understand them." She smiled at him. "I am just sad because Oliver didn't even consider in bringing me along with him, did he really think I'm that stupid?" She huffed.

"And... my death and second chance in life gave me the opportunity to meet Hakuren and everyone else, it gave me the idea that my world shouldn't be only limited to SPR, I need to step out and make connections with people." Mai grinned at him. "For that, I thank you."

Baphomet stared at her before scoffing. "No need to thank me, I just pitied a dying girl who bathe on her blood with her heart shredded to pieces."

Mai grinned wider.

"Is that so?"

The demon smirked before returning Mai to her world... reluctantly.

* * *

"Lord Baphomet." Elegy – a demon of Lust and Desire, a hermaphroditic demon that can turned into a succubus or incubus depending on its target, entered his liar after he sent Mai back, it took a female figure whenever it will visit him.

"What is it Elegy?" He asked.

"When are you going to consume that soul?" She asked, pointing at the glass jar. "I heard from one of your legions that you seldom brought that woman here." She smiled seductively and leaned on his bare chest. "Mind telling me who she is? Should I get jealous?"

Elegy recoiled and immediately detached herself when she saw his red eyes glaring sharply at her. "Since when would I explain my decisions to you?"

"But My Lord!" She exclaimed. "You are getting attached to her and you know its taboo to return one's soul when it's already taken!"

Baphomet's red eyes staring blankly at her. "Is that all?" He asked, uninterested. "If you have nothing else to say, then leave." He ordered.

She clenched her hand before bowing down, glancing at the sealed glass jar and left the room.

 _Lord Baphoment is favoring a human for the first time. This can't be happening, I should be the only one whom he favors!_ She thought angrily, gritting her teeth.

"I must know who the owner of that soul! He even put it close to him this whole time!" She morphed into a black hawk and went to the human world, searching for the person who have his mark.

Baphomet called one of his trusted servants in his legions after Elegy left. "Abaddon."

A scarlet-haired man appeared out of nowhere. "You called, Lord Baphomet?"

"I want you watch Elegy, she's in human world, looking for Mai." He informed. "You know how dangerous she is and her legions."

"Yes, my lord." And the demon of Destruction morphed into a crow and disappeared.

Baphomet held Mai's soul close to him before sealing it in the pedestal of his throne. His red eyes glowed, glaring at his ornamented metallic door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yomozuki Hakuren joined Naru's team as an overseer.

"I don't want to, sir." Hakuren was gripping the phone on his ears. He's talking to Martin Davis, the professor asked him to be an overseer in Oliver's case. "I think he already have enough team members for the job."

"I know, but Oliver wanted to see you in action." The professor replied. "And I also want to see what ASPR's lead investigator is made of."

Hakuren rose his eyebrow. _Is he... provoking me?_ He mentally scoffed. "Alright, I will join them. I will only act as an overseer, nothing more nothing less. If they are going to get hurt because of their own stupidity, I will just watch them."

Marin Davis cocked his head to the side. Is this guy serious? He wondered. But then, he's the one who was asking a favor. "Yes, of course."

"Who was that?" The others asked when they heard their leader cussing under his breath after the phone call. Mai was in the kitchen helping the maids preparing the dinner.

"Martin Davis." He answered. "He wanted me to join Oliver's team on his latest case as an overseer."

Kannon and Ryuuji dropped their jaws. "Seriously?" The green-haired miko asked incredulously.

"Seriously." Their leader affirmed.

* * *

Lin drive their way to Pluckley Village in Ashford early in the morning, he noticed the silver Porsche 911 ahead of them, and it was going in the same direction as them. The car overtook them earlier at the ongoing road work on M20.

Lin paid it no mind as he continue to drive to their destination, they already saw the sign that they are now entering the said village when suddenly, the silver car before them swivelled few times before it halted on the side.

Lin was fast in stomping the brakes.

"What the!" Lin cussed. Everyone in the backseat complained when they bumped their heads on each other or on the front seat.

"Hm? Isn't that Yomozuki-san?" Yasuhara pointed at the man who got out from the car that they've following.

_No wonder why it was going in the same direction as us._ Lin thought.

Hakuren was just standing there, looking around, as if he's looking for something that suddenly gone. Naru decided to get out and approached the man, the others followed him.

"Yomozuki –"

"Sh!" The medium raised his hand, shutting him up. He glanced at Masako. "Can you hear it? Can you feel it?"

Masako blinked at him curiously. "When you entered the village, didn't you feel it?" Hakuren pressed on. Masako softly cleared her throat covered her mouth with her sleeve.

"I can feel few souls in the woods. They are faint, but it's there."

Hakuren control his self not to scowl. _Celebrity medium? Yeah, right!_ He mentally scoffed.

"Be more specific, you are a medium, the lives of these people lies in your latent." He scolded. "Miko –" He stopped himself midway then he sighed. That's right, it's not his team, whenever he saw a forest or woods, he immediately thought of that rebellious miko named Kannon, and automatically asked her if there's any healthy trees around.

It was kindda of habit.

Ayako perked up when he called her. "Yes?"

The medium waved his hand. "Nothing. I forgot that this is not my team." He opened the driver's seat. "Let's continue driving. We will discuss it after we reached our destination."

SPR watched as the car slowly driving away.

"He's a medium, isn't he?" Yasuhara asked in confirmation. "What if he felt or see something?"

"It looks like he was avoiding something when he almost crashed earlier." Madoka informed them. She saw everything since she's in the front seat next to Lin with Naru.

"Hara-san." Naru called and Masako already know the drill. After all, Naru won't call her if it's not case related.

Masako took a deep breath, feeling the air around. "It's vague, but they are few spirits. They looked like high school students."

"Noll, let's get going."

* * *

BSPR's black van entered the driveway and parked in front of a detached and quite old mansion. They saw Hakuren leaning on his car, on his phone talking to someone while waiting for them.

Lin get off the car, followed by Naru and the others.

"Alright, just wait for my call Kannon." They heard him say before he ended the call. "Let's get inside, they are already waiting."

The team entered the house and a maid welcomed them, calling her masters.

As an overseer, and fellow medium, he observed Masako if she felt anything, but she only slumped herself to Naru.

"It's horrible, I can feel few angry spirits in this house." She whispered.

"Hara-san, get a hold of yourself." Naru stated sternly.

A couple on their forties greeted them.

"Dr. Davis" The man shook his hand. "I am the client who called Professor Davis, Marcus Ashford, and my wife Mellisa." The wife slightly smiled at them, the dark eye bags under her eyes are eminent proof of a sleepless nights.

"Tell us about your problem."

"After my paternal grandfather died couple of months ago, we decided to live here, in our ancestral home." Marcus started, Lin was already typing on laptop. "Grandfather already heard these rapping sounds every night but he's not bothered by it. He continue to live this house until he died days after his 97th birthday. After moved in, in our first night here was horrible, there's a strong poltergeists everywhere. We heard the clattering in the kitchen, footsteps on the adjacent rooms, knocking on our windows, and we sometimes heard screaming in the Dering Forest."

That caught Hakuren's attention. The back of the house was surrounded by the woods of the said forest. He heard agonizing screams earlier.

"How long did you start living here?" Naru asked.

"Only a week." Marcus replied. "We couldn't take it anymore on our fourth night and decided to call BSPR for help when my wife suddenly showing several bruises on her body."

The members gasped in horror. The wife sobbed as she recount her experiences. "I was suddenly thrown in the wall, and I felt an invisible force slapped me and throw me on the floor. I couldn't take it anymore... now that I'm carrying a child."

"Then I believe that you already prepared a room for us to be our base?" Naru asked, then he remembered Mai, if she's here at the moment, she already comforting their client and scolded him for being insensitive and heartless.

"Yes, of course." He stood up, guiding them to the spacious room with lots of outlets. "Here."

"This will do." Naru said. The couple excuse their selves and leave the house until the investigation is thoroughly done. Naru ordered his team to get the equipment while he and Lin preparing the base and Masako having a walkthrough together with Ayako.

Hakuren was observing Naru's leadership. He's a capable one. When their equipment already settled in the house's hotspots, they returned one by one. Masako and Ayako are to come since the house is quite huge.

"Did your medium say anything to you earlier?" He asked the clad in black youngster. "About the woods? Did she hear the spirits scream? Or saw the wondering lost souls of several high school students? She only gave vague and unclear assessments."

"Hara-san said –"

"That's it's faint but it's there, or something along that line?" Hakuren guessed smirking at him. The base's door open as the two ladies was about to enter, they heard their overseer said. "You ought to train your employees Dr. Davis, if that's the level of medium you have, you will become a laughing stock. To think that the great Dr. Oliver Davis couldn't find a better medium, or couldn't train his medium to be a better one."

Naru glanced at the newly arrived medium. "Hara-san."

Masako couldn't find her voice, covering half of her face from embarrassment. Not only had this man insulted Naru during the party, but also her, a renowned medium. She glanced at Naru for help, or at least defending her from this man, but she only saw him staring at her, waiting for her assessment.

Hakuren's words hit some nerves on her, during her stay in BSPR, she never thought of training under the company, since she's already confident on her talent.

She swallowed hard. "T-There are several –"

"Use specific numbers." Hakuren cut her off. "Don't be vague in giving report, a slight missed at the number of spirits can cause our lives."

"I can feel around five distinct spirits, they are all female."

"Aren't you going to ask your something form your miko, Dr. Davis?" Hakuren turned his attention back to Naru.

The roomed filled with whispers of _'What could it be?' 'Naru is losing to him?' 'Is this really happening?'_

"To Matsuzaki-san?" He asked, confused. Even though Ayako and Bou-san got married last year, Naru still call her _'Matsuzaki-san'_ , Hakuren heaved a sigh waved his hand.

"Never mind. Forget it. It's your team to lead not mine." He plopped to the couch next to the blond priest and the bespectacled young man. "I never saw at the seminar's after-party, Yomozuki Hakuren your overseer."

"John Brown, a Catholic exorcist from Australia."

"Yasuhara Osamu, BSPR's junior researcher." Yasu politely bowed.

"I am his mentor in researching, Lin Madoka, and my husband Koujo, but we already used in calling him 'Lin'."

Hakuren hummed.

"Yasuhara, Madoka, what did you research about this place?" Naru asked sharply and authoritatively.

Madoka nudged Yasuhara to go first. "Well boss, this house was built around 1600's it the ancestral house of the Ashford-Kent family. Nothing really happened except that during the early 2000's William Kent, his wife, and servants were found dead one morning when their relatives supposed to visit them."

"I look in that incident deeper, and learned that William Kent is an abusive master and husband. The neighbours often heard the wife screaming." Madoka seconded.

"Is that the reason why Mrs Ashford was being targeted?" John asked Madoka.

"That's the plausible explanation."

"What about the forest?" Naru asked.

"The forest is quite famous of being haunted, they heard screaming voices everywhere, and there was incident where twenty people were found dead in the forest, mostly female high school students."

"So the girls are in danger?" Bou-san stood up at the realization. "We better sticking up in pair, I will protect Ayako, and Lin will protect Madoka, and Naru will –" Masako's eyes were about to sparkling upon hearing Bou-san's suggestions.

"– be fine alone." The young scientist stated sharply. "Let John protect Hara-san, he is more reliable than I am."

"Then who will protect you and Yasuhara-san?" Lin asked sharply.

"Only females are being targeted, it's unlikely to attack us." Naru reasoned out.

"But you can't stay complacent, we are in a haunted house, anything can happen." Hakuren announced.

"Matsuzaki-san, is there any healthy trees around?"

"Ha!" Hakuren exclaimed, smirking at Naru "You finally asked her about it."

"Eh? You are waiting for Naru to asked Ayako that?" Yasuhara gasped in amusement.

"Of course. If you are surrounded by a forest or woods, the first thing that you should think of is the miko in your team, 'cause that's her forte." He explained, everyone was silent before Hakuren asked Ayako. "So, is there any, miko-san?"

Ayako blushed and shook her head. "The trees in this area are all dead."

"Then can you make just one tree alive with your prayers?" He asked.

"I c-c-can't." Ayako answered. "I never trained enough to have such skill." She mumbled with her head hanging down in embarrassment.

Why did this guy let them feel like an idiot and failure? First, Naru, then earlier its Masako, now its Ayako.

Seeing Naru's team, Hakuren was thankful that the team members that he has were all diligent ones, even though Kannon was a rebellious miko and seldom go home to her family's shrine, but whenever she did, she still train seriously hard.

"Let me see your reports." He faced Yasuhara and Madoka.

The two automatically handed him the folders containing their reports.

"Did you go to the police and asked their records?" He asked. The two researchers shook their heads. "Let me have it for a while, I will make a quick walkthrough."

He stood up and left the base.

* * *

After their overseer left, Yasuhara snickered. "Boss, you found a formidable rival."

"No wonder why the Board of Directors wanted to transfer to us so badly." Madoko said amusingly, before grinning at Naru. "No wonder why they are comparing the two of you."

"You better step up in your game Naru-chan, or you will lose against him." Bou-san smirked.

Naru answered him with a smug. "I will gladly accept his challenge head on. I'm getting bored in dealing with idiots anyway."

"But to think that he immediately pointed out Ayako-san and Hara-san's flaws. He's amazing." John commented.

"Matsuzaki-san, can you really make a healthy tree out of the dead one?" Naru asked curiously.

Ayako nodded. "Yes, but it takes a lot of training like a year or so, you needed to stay in the woods filled with dead trees and pray, asking a god to descend from the heaven onto the tree." Ayako shivered. "I couldn't survive that! It's like a torture!"

"But if mastered it, it's really convenient." Madoka remarked.

Ayako shook her head. "I don't think so, I heard that it takes a lot of spiritual energy to perform such ceremony."

They were all silent when Hakuren entered the base.

"Did you found something, Yomozuki-san?" Naru asked.

"Yes." He answered. "But I won't tell you yet, I am your overseer, not your employee. I am not obliged to answer you, Dr. Davis." He smirked at him. "I want to see how you are going to use that brain of yours."

The SPR members' dropped their jaws.

_Is he... calling Naru stupid?!_

They all mentally exclaimed.

* * *

Baphomet was sitting on his throne, closing his eyes. His legions were doing their own things outside his den without disturbing him. He killed one of Elegy's legions earlier when he caught it spying on him.

"My Lord." One of his servants materialized before him. "King Asmoday has summoned you." He informed.

The Demon of Live and Death slowly opened his crimson eyes. He acknowledged that he received the message, the messenger bowed at his lord before leaving. He already anticipated that the demon king will summon him sooner or later.

He stood up, morphing his clothes into a little bit formal silky black cloak, with black long sleeve shirt and slacks underneath.

The demons on his legions and others bowed before him as he went to Asmoday's place.

Two of his servants opened the huge ornamented door for him, and there, inside, he saw a huge circular table fill with several kinds of food from the offering of his followers during Sabbath.

He smirked at his idea of inviting Mai next week after his own Sabbath Day and share the offerings with her.

"King Asmoday, I am here to as answer your summon." Baphomet bowed before the person – err, demon – sitting on an ornamented chair with three skulls decorated on the top rail.

The demon king chuckled. His crimson long hair laid down beautifully on his back, and his scarlet eyes glowed in amusement.

"Relax, you are too stiff and formal when you are facing me Baphomet, but you are so carefree when you are with that girl." His dark lips curved into a smirked when the demon before him snapped his head to look at him, gaping.

He composed himself. "It can't be helped since you ruled all over us."

"Stand and join me in the table."

Baphomet obeyed. There are two sets of plate already prepared on it.

"I called you to join me." Asamoday informed him. "It's been awhile since we talked."

"Yeah, I was busy lately." Baphomet stated.

The two ate in silence until the Demon King spoke.

"Elegy told me about this woman." He started.

"And?" He asked nonchalantly.

"She was frustrated. It's been what? Seven years? Since you last called her to indulge your pleasure." Asmoday smirked when he saw Baphomet scowled on his food. "It's the same length of year when you got involved with that woman."

"She has a name, and it's Mai." He rolled his eyes. "And with Elegy, I'm no longer in the mood to perform such act with her."

"Don't let me forsaken you the second time, Baphomet." Asmoday glared at him. "You know the rules in our world."

Baphomet heaved a sigh. "I know."

"Is it because she's related to that woman from a couple of millennial years ago? When you are still an active grim reaper?"

Baphomet halted, and Asmoday knew that he hit a nerve... a nerve from his distant past.

"Am I right... Viduus Di Inferi?" The Demon King smirked, calling him by his former and real name.

"Stop" He glowered at him. "Calling me by that name. I no longer addressed myself as such ever since you gave me this name."

"Did... Mai knew your real name? You know what kind of power she will obtain when she happen know your real name, right?"

Baphomet was silent before sighing.

"I don't want her to suffer the same fate as her ancestor. I am already content as it is now."

"Are you are its not getting serious with her?"

"No, not at all."

Asmoday hummed.

_But the expression you have now says otherwise though._


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baphomet told Mai about his past.

_"Research on it. Go to the Scotland Yard if possible. I'm counting on you, Ryuu."_ Hakuren pressed the enter key on his laptop. He sent an email to Ryuuji, instructing him to investigate the bloody massacre in Ashford-Kent estate further.

The SPR was silent in the base, Ayako and Bou-san sometimes bicker over small things.

Hakuren stood up and went to the kitchen, he looked in the cupboard for any tea and he found one. He starts heating the water, tapping his foot while waiting. He became alert when the room temperature dropped. Hakuren smirked, sensing the ghost hovering behind him, he glared at wall before emitting a warm rays of light from his body.

The ghosts behind him shrieked before fleeing.

He continue making tea for everyone, whistling to the base as if nothing happened.

"Here, for stress reliever." He place the tray on the center table and grabbed a cup before going back to his laptop. He heard the members gasped upon tasting the tea he made, even the young boss clad in back beside him paused.

"Is there something wrong with my tea?" He asked innocently.

"No... It's just that... It reminded us of Mai." Bou-san mumbled.

"Who? That one member of yours that you left in Japan?" He asked accusingly. The words 'to die' hangs on the air, but he was itching to say it.

They mumbled a silent 'yeah'

"Yomozuki-san, what was that earlier?" Lin asked curiously. "The thing that you did in the kitchen that drove the spirits away."

"Oh that? I learned that eight years ago." He stated. "It's called Purification Light, and ghosts that has ill intentions can't get near to it."

"Amazing! Where did you learn that?" Bou-san exclaimed, curious.

"In Mt. Miyanoura in Yakushima, where the last descendant of Abe no Senmei peacefully resided." He smirked seeing Naru's shocked expression. "That's right Oliver, it's the same place where Gene did his research before passing away. I was training there for a year before he came."

Everyone gasped in shock.

"Although not powerful as mine, Eugene can do it a too. He trained for half a year. He once told me that he can't wait to boast it to his brother when he come home. But unfortunately, he passed away before he can show it off to you."

"I see, no wonder why he refused to go home earlier and extended his stay in Japan." He spat. "He's really an idiot."

* * *

Ryuuji slammed his hand on the officer's table. "Is that really true?!" He exclaimed. He went to the New Scotland Yard to look further in the case that Hakuren asked him to investigate. Kannon was waiting for him in the hotel, it seems that their leader asked her to be on standby and wait for his call.

"Yes sir, we covered it up the since the Ashford family wanted it to be kept a secret, to kept their name clean."

"But that's insane! You destroyed their name in your own cover up story!"

The officer stared at him seriously. "What is more insane than people knowing that they hired a psychopath killer who escaped from the asylum as a maid?"

Ryuuji clicked his tongue before snatching the files from the officer's desk.

"Hey –"

"Shut up." Ryuuji growled. "Forget that I took the files. When we meet next time, you will only remember the conversation that we had and I peacefully left your office."

The officer nodded before going back reading his files. Ryuuji leaped outside and pick up Kannon in their hotel before joining their leader together with SPR in their case.

"Are you alright?" The green-haired miko asked him worriedly, they are on their way to Pluckrey Village when she noticed his complexion. "You are pale."

Ryuuji tried to chuckle. "I'm fine."

"Pull over." She ordered.

"What? Why?" He asked confusedly but he pull over nevertheless.

"I will drive, take a nap. You just used kotodama, didn't you?" She eyed him suspiciously. Ryuuji cringed, knowing that he can't lie to her, he sighed.

"Sorry." He mumbled, moving to the passenger seat while Kannon took the driver's seat.

She rolled her eyes. "Jerk."

Ryuuji giggled before closing his eyes.

* * *

Elegy's searched for Mai brought her to England, a country where they worship Baphomet as some kind of a deity dating back to centuries ago. There are at least ten people who has the Sigil of Baphomet tattooed on them, but eight were men and the two were just children. They are not the one she's looking for, she morphed into a hawk when she sensed Baphomet's aura in the village not far from where she was searching.

The Demon of Lust and Desire frowned in her animal morphed form before speeding her flight, but a crow, out of nowhere, stopped in front of her. Elegy was shocked and morphed into her human female form, her long curly blond hair dropped beautifully on her tight black dress, her scarlet eyes glared at the crow, who slowly morphed into a scarlet-haired man.

"Abaddon."

"Elegy." The Demon of Destruction summon his sword – a Zweihänder. "By Lord Baphomet's order, go back to Infernus."

"No way! I finally found her! There's no way I will turn back now!" She exclaimed. "I sensed Lord Baphomet's energy. He's here in this world even after his Sabbath just for that girl! I won't let that happen!" She screamed and summon her own weapon - a black sword, she morphed into his human male form. "You are not the only one who knows how to fight with weapons, Abaddon."

The demon scoffed, seeing Elegy charged at him head on. "Naive!" With just one swing of his sword, Elegy was thrown away, slashing his chest.

He coughed black blood. "I felt pain... why?"

"Did you forget who I am?" He glared at him. "I am the demon who participates the war throughout the history, charging me head on is the most stupid thing to do."

"That doesn't explain the pain."

"King Asmoday blessed my sword" He informed. "This sword has the ability to kill fellow demons." He raised his sword and ready to strike another blow. Elegy widened his eyes and morphed into his female form. She yelped in pain when the demon before him didn't hold back and make another slash.

She was panting, trying to defend herself. He is indeed the Demon of Destruction. She gritted her teeth. "Even if I'm in my female form, you still hit me?!"

"It doesn't matter. I am only following Lord Baphomet's orders." He said. "Go back Elegy, or you will really die, killing you will be a disobedience towards my Lord's order."

"I am not yet done, Abaddon." She threatened. "I will not stop until I find her." Elegy, physically battered from the battle she had, morphed into a hawk and went back to Infernus.

Abaddon withdraw his sword before following Elegy back.

* * *

Baphomet's legions were busy preparing his den, while he's away. Today is his Sabbath Day that the Templar designated for him. He received lots of offering, and this time, he's going to share it with Mai.

He morphed into a goat and disappear to the human world.

Mai was reading a file case that her future boss gave for her first job in Ryuuji's living room when suddenly there's a gust of wind passed by and disarranged her files. Her eyes widened when she saw Baphoment smiling down at her.

"What are you doing here? And in that form?" She asked, referring to his humanoid form.

He reached his hand out. "Come with me."

"Where?"

"To my place."

"You could've call me without appearing in my world."

"I know." He helped Mai stand from the floor where she was sitting. "But I want to pick you up personally."

Mai gripped his hand. "Fine. Demons won't take no as answer anyway." She huffed. Baphomet stiffened when he felt Elegy's energy approaching them from afar, but he relaxed when he felt Abaddon, and from the looks of it, it seems that the two were engaged in a fight.

"Are you alright?" Mai asked when he suddenly stopped moving.

_I'm leaving it you, Abaddon._ "Of course." Baphomet grinned at her before covering her with his cloak. When Mai blinked she's already in his place.

"Whoa!" Mai gasped seeing the place it was flooded with foods and drinks. "What's the occasion? Is it your birthday?" She asked innocently.

"It my Sabbath Day and these are the offerings from my worshippers from all over your world." He informed her. "Come, and join me."

Mai widened her eyes in shock. "Are... you sure? But these all for you!"

"You expected me to consume all of these? I'm not Beelzebub."

"Pfft!" Mai snorted. "If that's the case then I will gladly accept your offer."

The table mostly filled with fruits that she never saw before. Baphomet poured wine in a golden chalice for her. Mai sniffed the drink before tasting it.

"It's good! What kind of wine is this?"

"It's made from virgins' blood."

Mai immediately spit it and throw the chalice at him. "Eww! What the hell you made me drink!"

Baphomet burst out laughing, his laughter was echoing in the room.

"I'm just kidding! Hahahah! If you could just see your face earlier! Hahahah!"

Mai slapped his arm repeatedly, blushing in embarrassment.

"You always made fun of me! You demon! Am I that entertaining to you?!"

The demon apologized between his laughter when he saw her scowling at him. Mai crossed her arms, turning her back at him, pouting. The demon still controlling himself not to laugh.

"I'm just kidding, really. It's just a normal red wine." He took some grapes and handed it to her. "Here, I want you to try this. This one of the sweetest variety." Mai glared at him, before gobbling the fruit on his hand.

"Mm! True! It's sweet!" Mai moaned.

Baphomet blinked, surprised at Mai's sudden action. He stared at her, who starts gorging on the fruits at the moment, before smiling softly.

"Mai." He called.

The girl looked at him. "Hm?" She choked seeing with such enamoured expression while looking at her. "Wh-wh-what is it?!" She stuttered.

He reached out and touched her hair. "Even though you are her descendant, you are totally different."

"What are you talking about?"

"I want you to know my connection to your ancestor."

Mai's jaw dropped. "M-M-M-My what?"

"It happened before Christ was born." He started. "I was never a demon who ruled Infernus to begin with."

"What are you then?"

"I am a grim reaper." He starts peeling an orange. "Your ancestor's name that I met was Maya. She is gifted, she can see us and other entities. But during that time, having such abilities will lead to your death, they will thought that's a work of a devil."

"She's a psychic, that's the term, like me?"

Baphomet snorted. "She's a quite person though."

"You mean I'm loud?!" She exclaimed loudly, she immediately clamped her mouth with her hands.

"As a grim reaper, we were given a list of which soul we needed to extract, and I was given the task on Maya." He continued, staring at a space, recalling the memories that he buried deep within his mind. "Before we will perform the extraction of the soul, we needed to live with them, and decide if they are really worthy of death. And at time, I stayed with her for more than six months. She was sick, according to her record, she will die on a natural cause of illness. I –"

"– Fell in love with her?" Mai's eyes were sparkling with tears.

"Love? I don't know, but one thing is for sure, she's especial to me and I don't want her to die at such young age." He reached a hand and prompted to open her mouth, Mai's face puckered at the sour taste of the fruit, she didn't comment about it and continue listening to his story. "And so I break one of the taboo in this world, my powers reigns over life and death and in between, - I changed her time and cause of death. But it's an irreverent act. When the underworld knew about, I was forsaken by the King. They took my scythe and list from me, and I was locked up in Duzakh."

"What happen to her? Since I am here, it means she lived a long life enough to marry and have children, right?"

"Yeah. But there's something that I didn't put into account, I told her my real name." He can see Mai deadpanned look that clearly says _'that's all?'_ "We, creatures in the underworld, must keep our real name to ourselves and to our King. Human knowing our real name is like being stripped naked, having your freedom stolen and being enslaved." Baphomet stared at her and said.

"She betrayed me."

"Wha-! Why?!"

"It was few years after I changed her life, she got married and have a family of her own. When her neighbours noticed that she's no longer the sickly girl that they once knew and suddenly become healthy, they thought it was weird. They immediately jumped into a conclusion that she studied witchcraft. That was the first ever witch hunt that the historians didn't knew. They torture her to death, until she spill that a grim reaper helped her, they were persistent and asked for my name, and that's when Maya spill it out." Baphomet sighed. "I understand her, she just given birth to her child, she can't afford to lose her life then, that's why I spared her and her child from my culling." Mai widened her eyes. "Being free from being locked up in Duzakh, the one hundred seventy people in that village, I slaughter them all, not sparing anyone - children, elders, men, women, they all died in my hands."

Mai covered her mouth as she gasped in horror, slightly backing away from him. Baphomet red eyes glimmered with hurt when he saw Mai's reaction, but he couldn't blame her.

"I-I-I'm sorry... It just... I didn't expected that." She stuttered, bowing in apology.

"After that incident, her life was filled with nightmares from what happen, guilt and self-loathing, she left her child to one of the houses she saw, before taking her own life." The demon smiled sadly. "It's my fault for changing her life, if I only let her die like what the books said, then she should've died peacefully."

"But if it really happened then I wouldn't be here, right?"

An awkward silence reign between them before Baphoment smiled. "That's true."

"Is that the reason why you decided to revive me? You saw her in me?" Mai asked.

"What? No!" The demon exclaimed. "I already revived you before I knew that she's your ancestor. I felt a sense of familiarity in your aura, so I asked my legions to trace your linage, and it brought me to her."

"Do you... hate her?"

The demon stared at her for a while before asking her back. "What about you, Mai? Do you hate him? That guy whom you love. That guy who decided to left you alone which led to your death?"

Mai shook her head. "No. I didn't hate him. I am not angry either, what I felt was pure sadness." She whispered.

"Then... you have my answer." He reached her head caressed her face.

Mai closed her eyes and leaned on his touch. "Thank you... Lord Baphomet."

The demon widened his scarlet eyes, suddenly remembering his past. Maya will always do that gesture to him whenever he touched her face, and she always softly whispered a word of thanks.

_"Thank you, Viduus."_

Baphomet took a deep breath, calming himself before returning her to her world.

"Maya... she is really your descendant."


End file.
